User talk:HugeKidvsKatFan
my big prodject im working on something big, and i mean big, im gonna make a old download to kid vs kat, here what it may look, but it under work, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnD08mPph8Q&feature=related cool or what =D -- 15:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) are you going to belive some kids drawings? or are you going to leave it a'' SUPRISE FOR THE PEOPLE ON THIS WIKI? Darkchao700 05:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) lookie here http://darkchao700.spaces.live.com/ if you have windows life feel free to comment. Xbox Live Got it? I'm LegendOfGta, add me. P.S: Silver and Eleanor are going to show up in Season 2; also Kat will talk! HugeKidvsKatFan 06:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan hay dude cheack out my igoogle. Darkchao700 23:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) http://www.google.com/ig?hl=en&t=0&g=3 http://kidvskat.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Parsonsda&action=edit&section=8 edit Protagonist/Antagonist It is unjnown whether Kat is the protagonist or the antagonist because he is viewed by many many people in several different ways; most people think Kat is the antagonist because he is always bothering Coop, but others think Coop is the antagonist because he is always foiling Kat's plans. We should not take one direct side when talking about protagonists and antagonists when one can be viewed as one or the other or BOTH! In my opinion, BOTH characters switch between the protagonist and antagonist part throughout the show; this show is almost like "Tom and Jerry"; even though Tom was the antagonist most of the time, Jerry would take on that role in some episodes. MAIN POINT: Don't take a direct side with protagonists and antagonists until you have enough information; I'm going to research this topic (Coop and Kat: Protagonist and Antagonist) on the Internet and see if I can't find the answer. Dude I did that not parasondra Darkchao700 16:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) No pictures please Please don't add pictures from he show onto Millies Diary. Because the pictures are supose to be one she drew. later on I will say she got a new camra then you can add all the pics you want as long she isn't in it so it looks like she took the picture. P.S Love the story board!!! If you want I'll finsh the story board!!!! Fargosis good idea remember you can add any page as long as it is to do with kid vs kat or the wiki, and i shut down the timer, ill know 2 week in advanced before season 2,i need official data , but it is coming out 100% -- 17:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) 1)ok 2)yes, but it just need to check, no countdown until trailer is seen 3)i just put that there for a test, it test of the new graph i installed, it one of my hidden updates, not tell anyone until i can find a use for it =(-- 17:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) offline sorry, i cant, im having connection trobble , here the story of what happening: 1. a stupid jp student came to say at our home 2.she was so stupid she messed up our lives , she use the bath to wash her clothes, keep us up all night with her shouting , and she had no care to us 3.she left 6 months early because she was so annoying 4.1 mouth later the worst news came in, she used our connection to make ....£200! of calls to mancheser, and until it paid we cant use internet , or the phones, so i cant edit or chat because of that, sorry i havent replied , we got £189 left to pay till i can edit again so it gonna be a while, so ill be online soon, so i cant chat, anyway have a good day and see you soon. -- 12:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Not sure... I was just gussing i mean Henry the Super star it screams the entire ep to u I thing Who needs a new pet might be A. Millie gets a new pet B. Coop gets an alian dog C. Coop gets Kit Maby it could be Silver... P.S heres the first part of the comic Elendor: Ah home sweet home. Just look at those stars MEOW Coop: Where am I? Elendor: REEEEOW Coop What are you doing here! quik hide Coop: is this your home plantet? Elendoer: Yes,but we need to discuise you. And the rest is yours Reply ASAP!!! I don't know I don't know about the kats these are the future characters I beleave: Justis Silver Elendor Hero Pooc Coops girlfriend Mrs. Burtonburger Dennis's cousin Kit Zardak and some backround chacters like Jimmy your Friend Fargosis Talk I went to the page to be an adminship it said to talk to a something with a b... anyway It had a list of the b thingys and you were on it so can I be am adminship? kvk chat room now! come to the kvk chat room now, we got problems -- 18:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Not editing the wiki So a few links are broken. That's not too bad, considering how much me and a few friends got done in the process. A new namespace is being created for all the episodes, and unused files have been removed. Knowledge of the show does not play into my ability to help this wiki. I do not watch the show, I would easily dislike it if I did, but that's not the point. [[User:Stelercus|'Stelercus''']] Talk 19:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) back again back to the chat room images a new rules come it, no personal images uploading to the site, sorry, if i don't obey this i can get my power removed, and ban from the site, but check out Template:Extimage it turns photobucket images into site images, ok =) -- 12:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) As long as they are used somewhere other than your userpages, they are fine. Thanks, 00:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) HHHAAAALLLLP hkvkf YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!! THIS IS DARKCHAO700 I NEED HELP IM USING AN UNREGI TO TALK CUZ SERTULAS BLOCKED ME PLEASE UNBLOCK ME OK WERE FRIENDS RIGHT? thank you and is he realy gone? Darkchao700 20:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) i'm a? bureaucrat? o thank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank youthank you Darkchao700 20:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) nice nice job, and todays the day, i got a new powerful modem so i can edit again soon =)-- 10:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) omg! check this out!!!!! i thought we only get 1-4 people a day, no, we get 981 a day! that how many view this site 0.0 don't believe me? check this out: http://www.quantcast.com/kidvskat.wikia.com what is a sysop? Darkchao700 17:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) THANK FOR THE STATUS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKoh6T7u5bU THANK YOU!!!!!! Darkchao700 18:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC)